


Entry Here and Entry There 10 Day Challenge

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Bewitched, Merlin (TV), Ogham-duir, Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Entry Here and Entry There DAY 1

**This is your warning post!**

For the next ten days, I will be posting nonsense for a challenge for **Universe, The.** There is no set things to post so I’m making it up as I go along. Since this is my fan fiction journal it will be all fandom related. I will be putting it in your feed and using cuts. (I hate cuts. I would rather scroll through mile long posts than have something fly out at me. Even though they annoy me, I will do them for this.)

  
  
(Look at the Pretty Banner!) 

OK Then….. 

DAY 1 

Let’s take a trip to Camelot. We are going to need a map.

(Here is a map!)

  



	2. Entry Here and Entry There DAY 2

 

Here have a pair of Spocks

**wiggles them at you**

(TAKEY TAKEY)

  



	3. Entry Here and Entry There DAY 3

I give you a plot bunny

(Take care of him!)

  


You may need to give him a bath.


	4. Entry Here and Entry There DAY 4

I have a favor to ask.

(Come here its personal.)


	5. Entry Here and Entry There DAY 5

Here hold this!  
**passes you a bottle of ketchup**

(Uh oh)


	6. Entry Here and Entry There DAY 6

Meet My First One True Pairing

(Aren’t they lovely?)

  


ENDORA & MAURICE


	7. Entry Here and Entry There DAY 7

Meet My Most Written Ship

(They are Legendary)

  


ARTHUR & GWEN


	8. Entry Here and Entry There DAY 8

Meet My Newest Ship

(They are Sharp)

  


OLIVER & FELICITY

(photo courtesy of the Captain of our ship Stephen Amell)


	9. Entry Here and Entry There DAY 9

Do you hear that?

(snore snore)

 

  
PUFF!   
Wake your scaly ass up and get back to DreamWidth!   
No Dragons in this Journal!

  

KILGHARRAH & AITHUSA

Oh yeah forgot about you two

MALEFICENT  
Crap and you. 


	10. Entry Here and Entry There DAY 10

This now concludes the ‘Entry Here and Entry There 10 Day Challenge. I hope I made you laugh at least once.

Just one more thing before I’m done.

(I swear this is it)

 

 


End file.
